Women's World Championship Wrestling
About WWCW WWCW is an all female wrestling promotion using WWE 2K18 as the main platform. It features 36 custom female wrestlers from around the world fighting to prove they're the best of the best. The owner of WWCW is djones 5559. Newsfeed 4/13- Kitty Nicole has chosen not to renew her contract with WWCW. She cited the reason was to focus on more family matters. 4/15- New signee Selina Webb will debut tonight 4/17- There will be a secondary show, called Weekly Show Rising Stars is the weekly show that comes every Sunday (except on Special Event dates). Each show contains up to 7 matches. Roster, Teams, and Finishers Legend H- Heel F- Face Roster F Akane Jaejin (The Dream Team)/Finishers: Moonsault, Japan's Jewel H Ann-Marie Parker/Finishers: Atlantis Lock, Atlantic Glory H Amy Rose/Finishers: Rose Thorn, Dying Rose F Brittany Sparks/Finisher: Flying Sparks H Cassidy/Finishers: Final Rage, Poison Kiss H "The Witch" Crystal (Empire of Pain)/Finishers: Witch's Spell, Camel Clutch H Diamond/Finishers: Slam Dunk, The Free Throw F Evelyn Williams (Les Femmes Fatales)/Finishers: Star Power, Shooting Star F Faria Frost/Finishers: Frost Bite, 306 Senton F Gloria Dallas/Finishers: Glorious Ending, Glory Bomb F Hannah Marceau/Finishers: French Pain, Asian Luck F Holly (The Dream Team)/Finishers: Holly-Sault, BSP F "The Spider" Isabella Sanchez/Finishers: Venom, Spider Web H Jane Wilcox/Finishers: Will Power, Willful Rebellion H Jessica Moore (The Queens)/Finishers: Lost Beauty, Neck Surgery F Kaiva/Finishers: End of the Trail, Indian Lock F Kelly West (Les Femmes Fatales)/Finishers: Spear, Running Powerslam H Lauren (The Queens)/Finishers: Buckle Mayhem, Queen Stun F Lisa Adams/Finisher: The Lockdown H Lori Butler/Finishers: Butler's Call, Butler Lock H Madison Price/Finisher: Price Drop F Mary Styles/Finishers: Style Tap, Last Call H Megan Steel (Empire of Pain)/Finishers: Taste of Steel, Steel Wall F Nicole Watkins/Finishers: Gigawatt, Armbar H Olivia Blake/Finishers: Famous Clutch, Loser Slam H Patricia Balmer/Finishers: Iron Hand, Ballistic End F Quinn Blade/Finishers: Hidden Blade, Rising Phoenix F Rebecca Winters/Finishers: Winter's Curse, Winter Wonderland H Riley Storm/Finisher: Storm Rider F Roxanne (Les Femmes Fatales)/Finishers: On the Rox, Indigestion H Samantha Garrett/Finishers: Swanton Bomb, Garrett Grip F Selina Webb/Finishers: Web of Lies, Web Slinger F "Cutie Pie" Tia Mack/Finishers: Mack Daddy Leg Drop, Blue in the Face F Victoria Love/Finishers: Love Machine, Love Letter H Whitney Pierce/Finishers: Piercing Blow, Piercing Victory H Yuri King/Finishers: King's Wrath, Cobra Clutch Tag Team/Finishers: The Dream Team (Akane Jaejin and Holly): Final Dream Empire of Pain (Crystal and Megan Steel): Rebel Crush Les Femmes Fatales (Kelly West, Roxanne, and Evelyn Williams): Girl Power The Queens (Jessica Moore and Lauren): The Queen's Court Championships WOMEN'S WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP The Women's World Championship is the main championship for WWCW. It is contested in a variety of matches. The title is currently held by Akane Jaejin, who won the title at Rising Sun Showdown on April 1st, 2018. WOMEN'S HARDCORE TAG CHAMPIONSHIP The Women's Hardcore Tag Team Championship is the main tag team championship for WWCW. It is contested only in hardcore matches, like ladder matches, table matches, etc. The titles are currently held by Evelyn Williams, Kelly West, and Roxanne, together known as Les Femmes Fatales, after they won the titles in a ladder match at Rising Sun Showdown on April 1, 2018. INTERNET CHAMPIONSHIP The Internet Championship is the secondary championship in WWCW. It is contested in a variety of matches. The current champion is Madison Price, who won the title at Game Over on March 4, 2018 in the finals of a four woman tournament to crown a new champion. GRAND PRIX CHAMPIONSHIP The Grand Prix Championship is a specialty championship. This title is contested only in 4 person Round Robin Tournament, with the top 2 facing off in a #1 contender's match, and the winner going on to face off in a match against the champion. This is also the only championship in which if the champion loses the title, they can not receive a title rematch, unlike the other titles. The title is currently held by Quinn Blade, who won the title at Rising Sun Showdown on April 1st, 2018 Grand Prix Match Results Legend: X = Win O = Loss T = Draw / = N/A GRAND PRIX #1 Match 1- Yuri King def. Gloria Dallas via King's Wrath '' and pin Match 2- Quinn Blade def. Ann-Marie Parker via ''Rising Phoenix and submission Match 3- Gloria Dallas def. Ann-Marie Parker via Glorious Ending and pin Match 4- Yuri King def. Quinn Blade via Cobra Clutch and submission Match 5- Quinn Blade def. Gloria Dallas via Hidden Blade and pin Match 6- Ann Marie Parker def. Yuri King via Atlantic Lock and submission Championship Match- Quinn Blade def. Yuri King via Hidden Blade and pin GRAND PRIX #2 Match 1- Isabella Sanchez def. Riley Storm via Venom and pin Match 2- Kaiva def. Jane Wilcox via End of the Trail and pin Match 3- Isabella Sanchez def. Jane Wilcox via ''Spider Web ''and submission Match 4- Match 5- Match 6- #1 Contender's Match- Championship Match- Other Honors Golden Cell Matches- The Golden Cell matches is where 4 women enter a Hell in a Cell match at Gold Rush, where the winner get's a guaranteed world title match at anytime until after Origins. GC Match Winners Pure Honor Championship The Pure Honor Championship is an honorary title given to the winner of the 8 woman battle royal at Ring Queens. It is not a title that will be defended on a regular basis, it is just an honorary award. Pure Honor Champions Special Events This is a list of WWCW Special Events for this year NEXT EVENT: TIME WARP (MAY 6TH, 2018) Category:CAW Leagues Category:Camera Fed